Troubled Past
by Alyson Hikari
Summary: Alyssa and her crazy family are moving to Tulsa, Oklahoma. Alyssa has an... interesting past, to say the least. What happens when she meets up with Ponyboy, who has also had problems in the past? Find out, when you read, 'Troubled Past.'
1. The Beginning

Hello everyone! I finally have a fic out! does happy dance I know it's not in the Anime section, but I will have one out there soon. Unfortunately, I have a sinus infection right now so my work progress is going rather slow. This is my first time posting anything on FF, but I have been around the site quite a bit. So, now that that's all said and done, let's get underway with things!

Warning – There will be mature language used in this story and possibly some slash. Not gonna tell with who though.

Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I DO NOT OWN The Outsiders, they belong to S.E. Hinton. I do however own Alyssa, Maxwell, Donald, Darryl (not Pony's older brother), Cindy, Loren and Steven. Oh! And I also don't own Cloud and D.C. TTTT Stupid copy right law!

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning**

Darkness. That's it. I was dreaming about darkness. That tends to be all I ever dream about now. The darkness coming and taking over, eating away at my body. Scary, I know, but I'm used to it. I do deal with death on a regular basis.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! CRASH! Ssssssssss.

"Alyssa! Did you break another alarm clock?" That's my mother. She can be really annoying sometimes, but she's really sweet.

"Ugh… yeah, I'm so sorry mom, I'll pay for a new one" sigh, I always have to be so sweet and perfect. I wish I could be myself but if I did, they would hate me.

"Oh, sweetheart, we have something that we need to tell you. Could you come down to the kitchen when you're ready?"

"Of course, just give a few more minutes and I will be down momentarily." Always so polite! God! One of these days, I am going to go insane having to be so nice to people.

As soon as I walked into the kitchen, I knew that something was seriously wrong. My mom, dad, and my 6 brothers-including the two who don't even live with us anymore- were sitting around the kitchen table.

"Mom, dad, guys, is something wrong? I mean, um, sorry to sound rude, but Cloud, D.C., you don't live here, what on earth is going on?" I can't believe I'm being so forward but, this is starting to scare me. _Me, _someone whose job is scarier then anything else in the world!

"Well, honey, your father has been transferred to another branch. One that is in… well, Tulsa, Oklahoma. I know, it's a big move and-

"YES! WE'RE FINALLY GETTING OUT OF HERE!" That would be my, Darryl. He hates living in the city and our huge house. It has so many rooms that when we first moved here, I got lost looking for the bathroom.

"Yahoo!" Now that would be my other two brothers, Donald and Maxwell. Donald, Maxwell and Darryl are triplets; they are 16 years old and get along great. The two boys that don't live with us, Cloud and D.C., are my oldest brothers. Cloud is 31 and D.C. is 19. Cloud is the principal of my current high school. D.C. has just started University. Because of the move now though, I guess they're going to be transferring.

"Yes Ally, me and D.C. are going to be transferring to schools in Tulsa so that we can all stay close. I will be the principal at Tulsa High and D.C. is going to the University of Oklahoma City. He'll be farther away, but still close enough to see on a regular basis." I swear, sometimes I think that he can read my mind.

I love my brother Cloud. He understands me. So does D.C., but we're not as close.

"Oh. O.K., no problem, I don't see how this merits a family meeting." I don't believe I just said that! This could totally blow my cover!

"Well, sweetie, there is one more thing… we're going to be living in a much smaller house. And when I say much smaller, I mean _much smaller._ It's only a four bedroom house, so that means that everyone is sharing a room, except you Alyssa, seeing as how you are the only girl in the house, aside from me, so you do deserve your own room." My mother is so sweet. She's also extremely laidback. She has never yelled at anyone, even when Donald, Darryl and Maxwell broke our front window.

My father, on the other hand, is the exact opposite. He can get upset rather easily. Unlike mom, when my 3 brothers broke the window, he freaked out! You have to be real careful around him when he's angry. But when he's not, he's a real great guy. Easy to get along with too. He's always playing video games with us, or getting into the new trading card games coming out of Japan. He's also a computer wizard. He can program any type of computer and can fix any kind of problem you may have on it.

"But mommy! Why do we have to move? I'm starting grade 7 in 2 months! I don't want to leave here! And besides, Tulsa is, like, a million miles away! I'll never be able to see my friends ever again!" Steven whined.

Now that was my youngest brother, Steven. He whines so much I just want to strangle him sometimes! But, I can't, that would completely blow my cover. Plus, my family, and even I, love him too much to do that.

"So when do we leave?" my brother Maxwell, the practical one, asked. Although, when he's given sugar, he becomes crazy and hyper with so much energy, we're surprised he doesn't explode.

"As soon as we can pack everything. Your father and I are hoping that we could arrive there 2 weeks before school starts so that we can learn our way around and get to know the people in our neighbourhood. What do you guys think?"

"That's fine with us!" My brothers all chorused.

"What about you Alyssa?" My mother asked me.

Whatever works, I have no objections." God! I'm in such a good mood! I guess I'm just happy to be getting out of here. I can't stand it here in Toronto. Everyone is so fake. All my so called 'friends' are as fake as their 'fur' coats and 'crocodile' boots. When they smile, they're not really smiling. Their smile never reaches their eyes. Of course, mine usually doesn't either, but I do sometimes. Like when one of my brothers does something funny, I have a very sincere smile. My 'friends' don't. I know, I've spied on all of them. Yeah, yeah, mean thing to do but I really don't care. I'll do what I want.

"Alright, so now that everyone's agreed, let's get packing!" my mother exclaimed in an over excited voice.

"O.K.!" My 6 brothers chorused as they ran off to their rooms to start packing. Or in Cloud and D.C.'s case, went to their apartment/dorm room to pack the majority of their things. Since that left me all alone in the kitchen, which is extremely boring, I left to pack up my stuff as well.

**SCENE CHANGE**

'Ahh, my last day in this pitiful school with my fake 'friends.' Thank any God who is listening to me. Even my brothers, Max, Don and Dare are excited. On the car drive there Max gets to have a little sugar. That would be why he's so excited. Don and Dare on the other hand, are excited because they finally get to leave this stupid place. They hate it as much as me; even thought we grew up here.

I don't know about Cloud and D.C., but I think that they're excited too. Yes, Cloud loves working as a principal, but he's not too thrilled with the school (my school) he's at now. D.C. loves his University, but he doesn't really have any friends. So I believe he's pretty excited too.

When my 'friends' found out that I was moving, they made a fuss but got over it by the next period of school. See what I mean?

Me, Max, Dare and Don just sort of cruised our way through the last day of school. All the teachers made a big fuss about us moving and how they were going to miss us and all that. Each of our classes gave us moving gifts that they all chipped in for. It was nice of them but when everyone said "We'll miss you," their smiles didn't reach their eyes.

Usually, me, Max, Dare and Don walk to Steven's Elementary school to pick him up and then walk home, but today, Cloud left his office early and picked us all up, including D.C. at his University.

Once we arrived home, we grabbed a snack, and whatever else we wanted for the car ride to the airport and made out way to the van. We were going to have the van transported to Tulsa through the company that does that.

On the car ride, Max was going crazy. He couldn't wait until we got on the airplane, even though it was going to be almost a 16 hour flight, as well as being overnight. As I told you before, he's crazy.

"Now, let's go over some rules for the airport guys, ok? First off, Maxie, there will be absolutely no jumping around, got it? Darryl, Donald, D.C., no arguing. None, do you hear me? Cloud, you and Alyssa are going to keep an eye on everyone, make sure that no one _runs off." _When she said this, my mother looked sharply at Steven.

"So, does everyone understand the rules?" my mother asked us.

"Yes mom" Max, Dare and Don once again chorused.

"Yeah mom" both Cloud and D.C. said.

"Of course" I said.

"Yes, now can we go mom?" Steven once again whined.

"Yes, as of now, we are officially out of here!" My father screamed.

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 1. As the story progresses, you will find out more about Alyssa's past and why she has to hide behind a mask. You'll also find out a little more about her family as well. I hope that you all enjoyed this and that you will leave me a review! Please? - It would be greatly appreciated. Just so you know, constructive criticism is welcome, as there is always room to improve, but flames will be shown to my friends so that we can all laugh and poke fun at the person who sent it to me.**

**Once I have some reviewers I will answer each of them at the end of the chapters. So, I think that's it. Ja ne!**

**- D.S.**


	2. Entering Tulsa

Hey everyone! I have reviews! Yay! At the end of my chapters, I will reply to you as a thank you. This chapter was going to be my holiday gift to you all, but some things happened and I was unable to post it. I am really sorry about that, but I had some personal things to deal with. So now, let' get on with the chapter! Oh! And I know that The Outsiders is set back in '66, but for my story, things are a little more… advanced in technology. So don't you people dare flame me for putting in things that wouldn't be there normally!

**Warning **– There will be mature language used in this story and possibly some slash/yaoi. Not gonna tell who though.

**Disclaimer **– I don't own The Outsiders, they belong to S.E. Hinton. I do however own Alyssa, Maxwell, Darryl (not Pony's older brother), Cindy, Loren and Steven. Oh! And I don't own Cloud or D.C. I am merely borrowing them from their video game. TTTT Stupid copy right law!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Yay! Airplane time!" Max shouted.

Here we go again. God help us! I am never ever letting my parents give him sugar again. As soon as we arrived at the airport, Max could barely contain himself from jumping up and down and bouncing off the walls. You'd think he wad 4, not 16. We had half of the waiting area occupants staring at my sugar high older brother.

"Maxie, honey, do you think that you could stop screaming? I think that you have already scared half of the people in the airport; you really don't need to start on the other half too." My mother reprimanded him.

Poor mom. She has to put up with my insane brother. Definitely no more sugar for him; ever. I sure hope he calms down soon; otherwise we might get kicked out of here. I hope we don't, because that would mean that we'd have to spend another night here in this horrible place they call a city.

"Alright mom, I'll behave, but only until we're on the plane!" Max screamed.

"Maxie! You need to behave for the whole time, not just for the waiting part!" my mother explained to him.

"Can't I get just a little excited on the plane? I mean, I've never ever been on one before, right Ally?" Max asked me.

"Right, but you do need to be able to control yourself to an appropriate excitement level. Not just let the excitement have its way with you." I told him.

"Alright Maxie, you can be hyper on the plane until it takes off. After that, you will need to clam down, O.K.?"

"Yay! Thanks mommyyyyyy!" he said, drawing out the 'y' since he needed some way to let out his excitement now, without drawing too much more attention to us all.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Flight 407 to Tulsa, Oklahoma is now boarding, please make your way to the terminal and have your tickets ready. Thank you and have a nice day." The overly cheery announcement chimed.

"Finally, we're getting out of here!" Donald and Darryl exclaimed in unison.

"Alright guys, grab your things and let's move out!" my father yelled above all the other noise in the extremely bust waiting area.

Grabbing my things, I followed at the end of the family line to make sure everyone was safe. My parents were at the front and Cloud was in the middle so I got left with the back.

Trying to get to the terminal was like trying to drink water while standing on your head; extremely hard. We almost lost Steven in all of that chaos.

We finally made it onto the plane and were able to settle into our seats without much mishap. Although when D.C. tried to put his carry on bag into the compartment, the door to the compartment opened back up and his bag ended up on his head. That gave everyone on the plane a good laugh, including us.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Is there going to be a movie? 'Cuz I'm really bored!" Steven told us.

"I told you to bring something to do on the plane. We still have 3 hours before we'll be there, so you need to find something to keep you occupied." My father said to him.

My poor little brother, he can never stay occupied for more than a few minutes, and we'll still be on the plane for a while.

"Hey shorty, why don't you play Kungi on the fold out table on the back of the chair in front of ya?" Donald suggested.

Steven thanked Donald for the idea and set out to play Kungi for the rest of the plane ride.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"We are now entering Tulsa, Oklahoma, please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing. Thank you and have a nice day!" that extremely annoying girl doing the announcements said over the P.A. system.

"I so swear that if that annoying voice comes on again, I am going to go fin the person it belongs to and murder them!" D.C. screamed.

"D.C., you're scaring the other passengers! And put your seatbelt on right now mister!" our mother told him. Sigh, one of these days D.C.'s going to forget his head, even with it being attached to his shoulders. He forgets everything. Wallets, keys, money, homework, glasses, eyeliner (yes really), instructions… you name it he has forgotten it! He's a great guy, and smart too, he's got a photographic memory. Unfortunately, that memory doesn't work very well to remember where it is he's left his things.

"Fine, mother. See? I'm putting it on right now."

"Good. You too, Steven. Don't start taking after D.C., one 'punk' in the family is enough. Same goes for being reckless. We don't need you to start taking extreme risks too." My mother scolded.

I guess that we had better not tell her that Cloud D.C. took Steven for a ride on their motorcycle. She'd probably kill them. Then she would turn on me for not stopping them. Not that I'm gonna tell, I like my body in the living realm, thank you!

"We have now landed, please remove your luggage form overhead and make your way to the exit. Thank you and enjoy your stay in Tulsa, Oklahoma." That cheery voice came on again.

"O.K., where are they hiding her? I'm gonna kill that announcement lady! D.C. exclaimed"

"No one is killing anyone! Now grab your things and let's _go_!" my father told D.C.

"I'm going, I'm going, quit you yelling dad!" D.C. shouted back.

"Alright, just hurry." My father replied.

We all walked off the plane, well, all of us except Maxie. He more or less… fell off the plane. Thank God that he had worked off the majority of his energy on the plane. He still had some left, but he was much calmer then before. Then he just had to go and skip down the stairs. I'm sure you can picture how that turned out.

Somehow, we managed to lug all our stuff off the airplane. We walked to the rent-a-car store, which was conveniently located right next to the airport. The cars here are so cheap! We got a van the same size as our old van for a hell of a lot less then any of us expected.

Cloud also rented a car for his purposes so that he wouldn't have to co-ordinate with my mom and dad for the temporary van. The reason we needed a van is because ours was still being driven here. It was going to take about 4-5 more days before the van, Cloud's car and D.C./Cloud's motorcycle would get here. It's a long drive from Thornhill to Tulsa.

"O.K., we have a car, we have our luggage, and the moving van is taking the bulk of our things… I think we're ready to drive to our new home." My father exclaimed.

Everyone except me, Cloud and D.C. plied into the van. We went in Cloud's car, since we didn't feel like listening to dad's music/sports. Cloud, D.C. and I are into heavy metal/rock, like Linkin Park, 9 Inch Nails and Evanescence. We also like music from Dance Dance Revolution, our favourite video/arcade game. It's a game where you stand on metal dance pads with up, down, right and left arrows on the pad. There is a metal bar behind you that you can hold onto if you need to catch your balance. You play by choosing a song, and then, arrows will come up the screen. As the arrows reach the top of the screen, you hit them with your feet. There are 5 different levels of play to choose from: Beginner, Light, Standard, Heavy and Oni/Challenge.

We also have the game for PS2, 4 different ones to be exact. We have: DDR Extreme, DDR Extreme 2, DDR Max and DDR Max 2. It's all we ever play. That and Kingdom Hearts, .Hack series and the Final Fantasy series. Those are our favourites.

I hope that there is an arcade in Tulsa, and that they have DDR there.

"Hey, Cloud?"

"Yeah, Alyssa. What is it?"

I was wondering, if there's an arcade in Tulsa, and they have DDR, will you drive me there to play for a bit?" I asked my older brother.

"Of course! You know I love DDR! D.C. will probably come too, right D.C.?" Cloud questioned.

"No, really? Why on earth wouldn't I? Even if I was swamped with schoolwork I'd still go!" he screamed.

"Great! Look, here's our new house! It looks…" Cloud trailed off.

"Don't even think about saying it sucks! With a little work, it will be amazing! I'll bet we can make it the best looking house on the block!" I decided.

"Yeah, 'Lyssa! You're right! I can fix up the door framing and windows. Although we might need some help moving in the fridge and the couches. Oh! And _definitely_ the four computers. I wonder if there's a furniture moving company here in Tulsa." Cloud wondered aloud.

"Isn't that what the movers are for?" D.C. asked.

"Yeah, but they always drop something."

"Good point Darryl, we'll have to look around." Dad said.

Cloud, D.C. and I then got out of the car. We told dad that D.C., him and I would help him fix the broken framing, windows and anything else that needed fixing. He looked skeptical about me helping too, but had no arguments about it.

We then set to work unloading the things that we took on the plane with us and moving them into the house.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey Pony, guess what!" Sodapop Curtis screamed.

Ponyboy Curtis said "What?" without even looking up from his book.

"I think we have new neighbours!" Sodapop screamed again.

This time, Ponyboy looked up from his book and said "I think you're right Soda. We'd better go tell Darry and introduce ourselves."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N – Well, there you go! I have finally updated my story! Look for another update sometime in the near future. I will be working on this throughout my exam week seeing as how I only have 2 exams this semester. So, I hope that you will all be here next update! And now, on with the reviews!

**oOoDancingQueenoOo** – I know, isn't it? I hope that it's a good kind of 'interesting.' Well, I hope that you will review again, even though it has been a while since I last updated.

**QTpie4** – Ally is 15 years old, Steven is 12, Darryl, Donald and Maxwell are 16, D.C. is 19 and cloud is 31. I'm glad that you think my story is good, but is it a good kind of weird or a bad kind of weird? I hope to hear from you again for this chapter!

**Kal's Gal** – I know, neither can I! She'll get to meet Ponyboy and the gang next chapter. I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner, but I had some issues to deal with. I will try to make the next update faster.

Well, that's all for now, I hope to see you all again next chapter! See ya!

- D.S.


	3. New Family in Town

A/N – Hi everyone! I know, I know, it's been an insane amount of time since I last updated… so before I start, let me just say, I'm so, so, so sorry! I'll explain more after this chapter is finished, and don't forget to read my answer/comment to your reviews! Now, on with the fic!

Warning – There will eventually be yaoi/slash in here. That means that if you have no interest in reading about 2 guys having sex (I.E. fucking) then please hit the big "back" button at the top of the screen. Now, it's not going to be here in the next few chapters, since I'm still working on introductions, but the slash will be coming! There may also be some language, seeing as how Dally is in this.

Disclaimer – I don't own The Outsiders, never have, never will. I do, however own Alyssa, Steven, Daryl, Donald, Maxwell, Cindy, Loren and D.C. I do not own Cloud; he has been borrowed from his video game, Final fantasy 7, to participate in this fic. If you see anyone from that game, (i.e. Zack, Sephiroth, Vincent, Aeris, Tifa, etc.) they belong to Square Enix, NOT ME! Anyone you don't recognize is probably my own character, unless I say otherwise. If anyone wishes to use one of my characters, please ask me for my permission first, since I have no qualms about loaning out my characters. Thank you and now on with the fic!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Chapter 3 – new Family in Town**

"So, how do you guys plan on bringing in all this stuff?" Donald asked.

"Easy, you're going to help" my father replied.

"Aww dad, come on…" Donald whined. Apparently, just because you're 16 doesn't mean you have to be mature.

"Look, if you don't help. You can't go with Cloud, Alyssa and D.C. to find an arcade that has DDR" my dad bribed.

"O.K., O.K, fine, I'll help" Donald gave in.

"O.K., so are there any other complaints? No? O.K., then let's get cracking! I want all of this in the house, before the moving van gets here with the rest of our things" my dad explained to us.

Each one of us grabbed a suitcase and made out way through the door of our new house. Since I was going to be the last one through the door, I got stuck outside since someone -who will remain nameless- forgot to hold the door, it closed in my face.

"Well, what do we have here, boys? Looks like a little girl got shut out of her house. What are we going to do?" said a tough looking young man.

"Well, since she's out here all alone, guess we could take her" a boy with weird swirls in his hair said.

"Guys, that isn't any way to treat a lady."

"Yeah, well, no one asked you Ponyboy!" the swirly-haired guys screamed.

"Hey Steve, buddy, would you knock if off? Ponyboy never did anything to you!"

"Oh come on Soda, me and Dally, were trying to pick up a greaser chick, and then he buts in!" Steve screamed again.

"Leave my brother alone Steve!" Soda screamed.

"Hey guys?" I said, trying to get their attention, but they just kept on arguing so, I decided I'd try again, this time, with my "outside" voice.

"HEY!"

Everyone stopped arguing –in mid sentence might I add- and turned to look at me.

"Well, now that I have your attention… Who the _HELL_ are you? _What_ are you doing on my property? And what in the seven _hells_ is a _greaser_!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey, Cloud, do you think Alyssa needs help out there?" Maxwell questioned.

"No, I think that she's got it under control" Cloud responded.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Whoa, girl's got attitude… I like that in a chick" Dally smirked.

Now, since his back was towards me, I calmly walked up behind him, tapped him on the shoulder, and when he turned around, I punched him square in the jaw, which sent him flying. This, of course, knocked him out cold, seeing as how he hit the brick wall of a house on the other side of the street.

"Next one of you who calls me anything other than "Miss" is gonna end up like him. Have I made myself clear?"

They all nodded.

"Good. Now, I have some questions for you. Do you think you can answer them?"

Once again, they all nodded.

"Alright, now we're getting somewhere. So, my questions are as follows; who are you? What are you doing here? And my last question is what the hell is a greaser?"

"Hey Ponyboy" Soda whispered, "Why don't you answer her questions, this could be good practice for you."

"No, Soda, she's probably going to kill me" Ponyboy whispered back.

"How about you answer her questions before she kills us all, alright Ponyboy?" Steve loudly whispered.

"F-fine. Um, Miss…?" Ponyboy started.

"Alyssa" I ground out.

"Yes… Miss Alyssa, I'm Ponyboy, this is my brother, Sodapop" he pointed to boy who looked like a movie star, "This is Steve" he said, pointing to the boy with the weird swirls in his hair, "this is my other brother, Darry, "he said pointing to a tall, muscular man, " the guy you knocked out cold is Dally, the one in the Mickey Mouse T-Shirt is Two-bit and this is Johnny" Ponyboy said, finishing with the introductions.

"T-to answer y-your second question, me and my brothers live across the street, and we wanted to come over and say hello. The reason these other guys are here is because they're our friends and were over as well, so they decided to come too" he explained.

"Um, the last question could take a minute. Um, well, in Tulsa, there are two groups, the greasers and the soc's. The soc's are the kids who live over on the west side and drive their fancy cars, and wear expensive clothes and beat up on us greasers. A greaser is all of us over here, on the east side. We don't have much money and can't usually afford expensive things, so we make due with what we have. We put an insane amount of grease on our hair as well; it's kinda like a trademark or something. Some of us greasers will rob gas stations or might like to get in trouble with the law, but most of us are pretty decent when we want to be" Ponyboy paused and took a deep breath. "So, do you understand?"

"I think, but let me get things straight. Socs are the sworn enemies of the greasers; they have lots of money, live on the west side, drive fancy cars and like to beat up on greasers. Greasers are live on the east side, put grease in their hair, don't have much money and sometime rob gas stations or get in trouble with the law. Is that right?" I finished.

"Y-yes it is" Ponyboy replied.

"O.K., well now that this is cleared up, let me give you," I pointed to Steve, "a few pointers on picking up girls. First off, don't walk up, acting so tough, or like you're going to jump them, it just makes us pissed. Second, don't say 'I guess we can take her' unless you feel like getting arrested. And third, show the girl some respect! We don't like being treated like pieces of meat!"

All-of-a-sudden, the screen door opened and Cloud stuck his head out the door.

"What's taking so long with those boxes Alyssa?" he asked.

"I got a little side-tracked when they showed up!" I said, pointing to the boys.

"Oh… why is that guy lying against that wall unconscious…?" Cloud asked me.

"Um… to say he pissed me off would be an understatement, so let's just say ha said something extremely stupid and I took it upon me to inform him."

"I'll say! So, what did he do to deserve that?"

"He said, and I quote, 'Whoa, girl's got attitude… I like that in a _chick._' unquote. So I think that you can now see why he is lying over there, right?"

"Gee, do ya think? But next time, don't punch him so damn hard! You could get into serious trouble one time!" Cloud scolded.

"I know, I know, I'll try to resist the urge next time, O.K.?"

"Alright. Now let me tell you boys something," he turned to look at the greasers, "your friend over there is lucky that he didn't end up like the last guy."

"Oh, really? Well, what did you do to the last guy?" Steve asked.

"Hmm… well… I made it so that he couldn't ever reproduce again!" I exclaimed.

All of the boys looked at me, dumbfounded.

"What? The guy deserved it! He thought it would be fun to see how far he could push me!"

"Alyssa, I remember, just relax O.K.?"

"Alright Cloud. Just let me give you boys another warning, if you decide you want to piss me off, you will end up without a dick, so be careful…" I warned them, while grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Believe me; they won't, seeing as how, I'll also be punishing them for it as well!" Darry told Cloud and me.

"Good, now, I'm happy that you are all polite enough to come and say hello, but see that moving van there in the distance? That's ours, and unless you wanna move things into the house, you being here is kind of…well… _distracting_" Cloud and I said the last word at the same time.

"Actually, that's also part of why we all came over; we wanted to know if you needed any help with moving? Sodapop explained.

"Well, that would be greatly appreciated!" my father added, while walking through the front door.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N – Well, here it is, after a very long wait. I'm very sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I've had some things to deal with, and I'm sure that you all don't want to hear about them. So, I shall say this, thank you so much for sticking with me! I hope that you will review this next chapter as well! Hope to hear from you all next time! And now, let's go to the REVIEW CORNER!

**I love harry potter and the outsiders – **As I'm sure you can see, I have! Hope that this satisfies you!

**JoHnNyCaStLe – **Hmm, I'm glad that you think so highly of my writing! And yes, Cloud is awesome! I'm a huge fan of Final Fantasy 7 and will hopefully be putting a story out in that category as well! Hmm, I'd have to say that my favourite character in The Outsiders is… well… I have two, Johnny and Sodapop.

**CrazyAlchemistgrl017 – **Here you go, I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting for so long!

**PonyGrl – **I'm glad that you think my story is great! And yes, now this secret may surprise you… and be a little random/weird because I usually write fantasy stories and that tends to carry over into my stories. Let's just say he secret is well 2 secrets… and that's all I'm gonna say. Now, to clear a few things up for you, let me just say this. Yes, the story is set in our time, but this is not one of those "Oh The Outsiders gang gets sucked into the future" type stories. It is an AU (or for all you non-readers, Alternate Universe). This means that I have taken The Outsiders and brought them into my own world. They are still in Tulsa but Tulsa is different since the time setting has been changed. Does this clear everything up? I hope that it does!

**QTpie4 – **Yes, it has been a long time, especially now… sorry! Cloud is so old… well… because… he's supposed to be the mature older brother, plus his job if teaching… meaning that he has to be old enough to have graduated Teachers University. That is why he is much older than his siblings. And yes, their parents are older… although their mother did have cloud at a very young age.

Those are all of your reviews, and I hope to see all of you back here again after this chapter! Until next time, see ya!

Deathsentece


	4. Author's Note

Hello everyone. Just to let you all know I have completely discontinued this story. I will leave it up for others to read, but please do not expect any more updates, unless I am extremely tempted and have a lot of free time on my hands. I am very sorry for those of you that have been on the lookout for new updates, but I have lost interest in this story.

I hope that you will all find other stories to read, thank you for reading my note, and good bye.

~Death Sentence


End file.
